Various types of computer applications need to define a model of some piece of communications equipment. The device models have a template or metadata which describes them. When a new device needs to be defined, the definition is typically created from these templates or metadata so that it is built properly according the specific type of the device.
Typically these templates or metadata are defined ahead of time in the application. Currently, this is a manual process, where the documentation about the specific type of device is consulted and the template or metadata built using that information. This can be a time consuming process and since this needs to be done before the devices can be created in the application, this can slow down the entire process of defining new devices and new components to devices.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.